Wake of Red: CTTE
by XIII seijin
Summary: It isn't just a game anymore, this time they won't reunite, this time they say goodbye... And this time it may be forever... New Summary
1. Prologue: Never Coming Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**Prologue**

**Chapter One:** Chapter Three - Never Coming Back; Realization.

**Hitoshi's POV**

I did it because I loved my brother; I did it for him, for Takao, my Takao. I'd do anything for him, he need not ever ask. His long midnight hair, his blue eyes, and his tan skin very much unlike my own, is 'asking' enough.

_I'd do anything for him.._

I'd kill for my brother, and that is precisely what I have done: Killed.

Maybe not directly _(the intent was definitely ther_e, but I had done it and no one had suspected a thing. I, Hitoshi had killed another living person, I had killed a friend.

So as I sit here, in my plain room, only decorated with a picture of Takao _(which is decoration enough.. for me)_ I am confident that everything will be quite content soon enough.

_So as I sit here.._

I hold the bandana that once belonged to one of my dearest friends, stroking the soft material.

Thinking that the one who formerly wore it was indeed beautiful beyond compare, however they no longer existed nor will they ever get in the way of my love again, and so even though the extent of my crime had been vicious I have no feelings of regret or guilt for destroying that beauty.

I did what I had to, and I had to kill Rei Kon.

They were too close, Takao and Rei were too close: Too close like only brothers should be, and Rei wasn't his brother.. I was.

Takao admired Rei, and Rei; he was just too pretty, too naïve of my brother's real intentions.

Takao was slowly falling in love with the neko-jin, I could tell.

He wanted to pursue a relationship with the raven-haired youth, and Rei; he would have let him, he would have loved him back.

So I eliminated Rei.

Of course I couldn't be the one to do it, not personally anyway, how could I? I had loved Rei too, he was so kind and generous.

It was hard not to love someone who would gladly throw themselves into harm's way if it meant someone else's safety: Ironic seeing as that is exactly what had happened.

And I still remember the look on his face, as the rest of the beyblading world does, no one will ever forget that helpless expression…

He's still only considered missing, but I know he's dead; I never did see the body but this little piece of red fabric in my hand is proof enough.

Rei Kon is dead.

And there is only one thing on my mind: How lovely this **_red_** bandana would look…

On Takao.

**End POV**

_A day turned into a week, a week turned into a month, and a month turned into a year. Still missing champion beyblader Rei Kon had not been found._

His absence caused quite a stir in the beyblading world, teams devastated, fans shocked, all of them mourning. No one understood why it had to happen to Rei: He hadn't done anything to cause anyone else hurt, he put others before him self, and yet that didn't matter to his captors.

All that mattered to them was power and they had gotten what they had come for.

But the different teams never lost hope, The All Starz, Majestics, Demolition Boys, White Tigers, and the Bladebreakers all searched for many months looking for their friend.

Nine whole months they searched before their _"never lost hope"_ began to fade into something less.

They eventually stopped looking, given up on ever finding Rei, to them he had become just a memory, a sad memory that they had rather not remember, and so they left. Everyone returned to their homes, one by one.

111

Takao had been the one to take Rei's disappearance the hardest; he was completely thrown off balance, constantly angry, and having random fits, he even stopped eating for awhile.

It was his way of dealing with things, he eventually sought comfort with his brother Hitoshi, who was more than happy to be his shoulder, maybe a little too happy, but no one was concerned about it.

Hiromi, Max, and Kyouju also had a hard time dealing with the loss of their friend, though not nearly as bad as Takao. They also had each went through their own "depressed" stage.

Hiromi became really self conscious, always criticizing how she looked, or whatever she did, getting really upset, and then going off and locking herself in the bath room crying.

Kyouju would become so absorbed in his laptop and thinking that he would often end up typing the same thing over and over again on Microsoft word, not even aware that he was doing it.

And Max: he would just sit in a corner by himself holding a photograph of the team; staring at it, and sometimes mumbling incoherent things to the two-dimensional versions of themselves.

Kai on the other hand had been pretty much unfazed. Acted like he really didn't care, but you could tell inside it had affected him too. He still looked for Rei everywhere he went, followed every glimpse of black, and hint of gold.

He may have never admitted to it but Kai desperately wanted to find Rei. Maybe he finally realized how much Rei had been a part of his life. Especially since him and Rei had been angry at each other when they had last spoke.

111

_One year turned into two, two years turned into three, and still Rei Kon had not been found._

The beyblading world was beginning to get back to normal, tournaments were now being held regularly once again, except this time the necessary safety precautions were being taken to make sure what happened three years ago did not happen again.

Old teams were coming back to compete and the sad memories had been forgotten.

No one mentioned Rei anymore, the only person to still use 'his' name was Kai, who still searched, but now even he realized that he was never going to find Rei, maybe a body but not Rei.

He knew his search was in vain, he wasn't crazy.

Kai knew, he just didn't care, and he only continued to look.

111

_Three years turned into four, and still Rei Kon had not been found._

It seemed that now, to everyone.. 'He' was never coming back.

'He' had been forgotten.

'He'.. Rei Kon was _gone_.

**TBC**

_What happened to Rei?_ (You'll see)

_Is he really Dead?_ (Not yet)

_Why were Kai and Rei angry at each other?_ (Few more chapters to find the answer to that.)

_Is Hitoshi going to find love with his brother? _(Not if I can help it!)

_Is someone going to die? _(Hell yeah! Guess who?)

_Will you review my story?_ (I really hope so! PLEASE!)

**Okay I promised I wouldn't post anything new until I finished my other story, but I couldn't help it, I had to post this, however it won't be updated for a while, because I have to finish writing the next chapter for my other story and I had this idea for a one-shot that I plan to write as well… ahh summer is almost here! **


	2. Chapter 1: At Gunpoint

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**Chapter Two:** Chapter Two - At Gunpoint: Seeing Red.

**This is the original chapter two, so it's sort of like a flashback of what actually happened to Rei.**

**NOTE: I'm using all their Japanese names, incase you haven't noticed by now, except for Bryan's simply because I don't think 'Boris' suits him.**

**Hitoshi isn't going to die, no… He's going to live to be in the sequel… Yes there is going to be a sequel to this story. But someone will die**

**111**

_**Unknown POV**_

_So today Kai and Rei face off in the beyblade match that will determine who will go on to the finals and compete against Takao; things couldn't have played out better._

_The beginning of BEGA is coming, and this time I'm the one in control. Watch out Bladebreakers, I'm back…_

_**End POV**_

**111**

_**Tyson's POV**_

_I can't believe how far this tournament has come! If White Tiger X lose, if Rei loses, The Blitzkrieg Boys are assured second place in the finals, because there is no way I'm going to lose to them! So that means White Tiger X will finish in third, or will it be fourth? But if they win, then… gawd is this confusing! Where is Kyouju? He can figure this out for me; I don't know what I'm talking about._

_Come to think of it I haven't seen Kyouju all day, I wonder where he could have gone off to? I mean yesterday he said he had some stuff he had to take care of, but he said he'd only be a couple of hours; it's now been a day and a half since I've seen him._

_Actually Hiromi has been gone too, I haven't seen her for quite some time, and that's very unusual, normally I can't get the girl to leave me alone. Oh well I guess I should be thankful for this small miracle, honestly all Hiromi does is nag, nag, nag!_

…_Man, I'm hungry._

_**End POV**_

_After coming to the conclusion that he'd find Kyouju, and Hiromi later, Takao went in search of food at one of the stands that had been set up for the audience to buy from incase they got hungry during the show._

_On his way he met up with Max, who had seemingly found one of his missing friends, and much to the disappointment of Takao, it wasn't Kyouju._

_"Hiya Takao, hey who do you think is going to win? I mean Kai is really strong, but so is Rei... Blah, blah, blah" Yes Hiromi had definitely been found._

_While Hiromi happily chatted away to nobody but the oxygen surrounding her, Takao and Max engaged into a conversation of their own._

_"Ta-kun, I got a bad feeling about today, maybe there was a **reason** Rei and Kai have never beybattled before?"_

_"Aw come off it Maxi, you're telling me you're not even a little bit excited about their match?"_

_"No, but-"_

_"But nothing Max, you're just not sure who you want to win; you know there has been a lot of money put on this match apparently"_

_"Takao-kun, you better not be involved in the betting of that money!"_

_"Of course not"_

_"Good"_

_Their conversation was cut short as just then White Tiger X walked by, and they looked stressed. It was no surprise though; they needed to win this next match to have a chance at the finals; though there seemed to be something else bothering them as well._

_"Hey Takao, Max, seen Rei around?" Kiki asked_

_"Nope, why?" Takao had been the one to answer the question, Max deciding to remain silent._

_"It's nothing serious or anything, but when he came back to our hotel room last night he was a bit upset about something, and this morning he just took off right after he made us breakfast"_

_"Sorry we haven't seen him, but maybe he's with Kyouju, we haven't seen him either"_

_"Well thanks anyway Takao"_

_"No problem"_

_With that Rai, Kiki, Gao, and Mao went to their locker room to wait for Rei._

**111**

_**Rei's POV**_

_**End POV**_

**111**

_**Kai's POV**_

_Yuri, Bryan, and Sergei are all stoked, they are so confident that we've won this tournament, even I realize that we are ultimately the best, but they don't know their opponents like I do, I know Rei, and I know I can beat him._

_I think I may have hurt him a little though last night, but I had to, now I know for sure that he won't just let me win, and that's all I want right now: To defeat Rei at his best…_

_I wonder what time it is? My match should be starting soon; I should probably go find Yuri, and the others._

_**End POV**_

_It indeed was almost time for the match to begin, and Kai had met up with the rest of The Blitzkrieg Boys, and were now sitting on their bench. Rei still had to show, White Tiger X were looking a bit impatient…_

_If he didn't show soon someone else would have to battle in his place, and that was definitely not supposed to happen; fans everywhere expected Rei to be the one to face Kai._

**111**

_Rei was on his way to his team but his thoughts were slowing him down, he was so confused, he didn't know what he was feeling, but it all came back to what had happened last night, with Kai…_

_Before his thoughts could slow him down any further, Rei bumped into Takao, Max, and Hiromi, who in turn proceeded to lead him -albeit this time** quicker**- to his match._

_When he finally arrived, the crowd cheered, the match was going to begin any moment now, and the adrenaline was running high._

_Both Kai and Rei took their positions on the opposite sides of the dish that had just been revealed to them._

**111**

_Takao, Max, and Hiromi had gotten into their seats just as DJ Jazzman finished his count, but they never heard the sound of the beyblades being released, instead a loud gunshot filled the air and everyone froze._

_Standing above the audience seats was a man wearing black glasses, framing red lenses, a man who could only be recognized as Boris Balkov, and in his out-stretched arm in the air was the gun that had just been fired._

_Everyone in the entire stadium including The Blitzkrieg Boys were staring with fright in their eyes. They hadn't seen this man in a very long time nor had they wanted to see him, but he was here, and he was armed._

**111**

_Boris saw the discontent he stirred within people, and he liked it, he slowly made his decent down to the arena, pulling his small load along behind him._

_Every step he took, the crowd silently gasped, by now the bladers knew the reason why, a gagged Kyouju was trailing silently behind Boris, a rope tied around his wrists acting as a leash for Boris to pull him along._

_When Boris finally reached the bottom he pushed Kyouju in front of him, and placed the gun behind his head prepared to shoot the boy if he didn't get what he wanted, but no one knew, what exactly did he want…?_

_Then he spoke, and it was dead silent, the beyblade match long forgotten._

_"Come here"_

_No one understood what he meant until he directed his gaze at Rei, and spoke again._

_"Come here."_

_Now everyone turned to gaze at Rei - who looked about ready to pass out- to see what he would do._

_"Let Kyouju go" was Rei's shaky reply "let him go… please let him go, let him go…"_

_Rei was trying his best to look bold, everyone noted, but was failing miserably. Takao, and Max were too scared to say anything that might help, and Kai, well Kai knew better than to speak._

_Boris just smirked at Rei's antics: The boy really was predictable…_

**111**

_Rei knew what he had to do, it would kill his friends, it would even kill a part of himself, but the only thing he wished at that moment was that Kyouju not blame himself after all this was over, because this was his, Rei's choice…_

_And he didn't blame Kyouju, not once, even as he made his way across the floor, hundreds of eyes following him as he walked._

_Finally Rei stood a foot in front of Boris._

_"Turn around" The evil man drawled_

_Rei did exactly as he was told, and the gun was moved from Kyouju's head to his own. Kenny was free to go; so he hurried off carefully making his way to White Tiger X seeing as they were closest._

_Relieved that Kyouju was safely away from Boris, Rei's fear for himself increased tenfold, but he refused to let that fear control him, so he pushed it aside. He would not be afraid, not anymore; Boris didn't deserve the satisfaction…_

_The audience and competitors alike were sweating, waiting anxiously to see what would happen next…_

**111**

_"Tell me Rei.. Are you frightened?" Boris smirked_

_Thousands of ears were listening now, they could all tell Rei was exhausted, but what was going through his head? Was he really scared?_

_"No."_

_Eyes went wide at his confident, if not somewhat cocky answer._

_Boris' smirk was gone, and the gun held in his hand was brought down on Rei's head. The cold metal connecting with the raven-haired boy's skull effectively knocking him out as he collapsed, hitting the floor hard._

_The screams of the crowd were morbid…_

_After that everything seemed to go in slow motion, men in black outfits came from all directions, armed men: they surrounded everyone allowing no chance of interference as Boris lifted Rei off the floor and carried him away in his arms. _

_Boris had escaped, and he had Rei… The hired men left shortly after, making a clean getaway._

_The tournament was cancelled._

_Champion Beyblader Rei Kon had been abducted._

**TBC**

**Well now you know what happened to Rei**

**But I've still yet to reveal what went on between Kai and Rei!**

**Next chapter is still being edited, so it won't be out for a while.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
